User talk:German77
hi- I need help with pretty much everything --Gladiator978 (talk) 17:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I can help you with all in were do you like to start.-- 18:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) thanks. Well i'm pretty sure that this is your real talk page... any way thanks for the help on his sig german. I like the color you chose for the 5 to nice touch ;).-- 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Messaged you I've sent you an email regarding the Excel document, since I do not want to publicly reveal my e-mail address (spam etc.). Please go and check :) 22:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I already send the Excel document. 01:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Bomb I created something called the bomb. Click here if you want to risk it.-- 22:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) File:Private_page_full.png File:Private_page_full.png is unused and was imported over 4 months ago. I would like to delete it. Do you have a need for this file? 04:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) File:Amanda.ogg and File:Bass7.ogg are unused and will be deleted in 5 days. If you still have need of these files please make a note on the files page. 04:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Delete it. 21:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Rank 9! I am rank 9! (I beat you! :) ) Sorry don't mean to brag and also I might be able to help you if I get a Symbiosis module and you click. :) -- 11:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Cool.-- 13:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sticker Pages Creating sticker pages should keep you busy for awhile. :) Thanks for all your efforts on the site! And, I even put this comment on the correct page this time :o 17:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks now the wiki is growing.-- 17:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Skin sample Hey there, German77! I just uploaded a sample skin for Robot Chronicles - Agents Stickers and I would like some feedback on it. Please go to it ( ) and comment on it, as to whether you like it or not! Thanks! - 17:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Looks great.-- 18:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... I made new versions of all the stuff! Please don't create any skins with my old stuff, as I have new versions of EVERYTHING. - 02:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh I dint know I was just testing it.-- 02:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Properly adding the Unused Avatar warning Thanks for your efforts to keep the site clean. I would ask however that when you add the Unused Avatar warning to an image please make a note on the owners talk page. It would be unfair to delete an image without warning the owner. As I found out, many images are being used in ways that don't keep the images off the unused file report. Thanks 03:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) OK thanks for the notice. 03:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Signature How do you make the cool signatures? - Cool_Kid_555 With code but there are a template that skips code Template:EZsig3 just make an page called User:Cool Kid 555/sig and put the code and add what you have to add.-- 02:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) How do you use it? And how do you make it shorter/longer? I've made the page! - Cool_Kid_555 :The longer/shorter thing is done useing the code: [] 00:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the code and templating! I still need to know how to apply the signature. Thank you German77 for the Edit counter - Cool_Kid_555 to apply the signature follow the directions #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Cool Kid 555/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 00:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much!-- 01:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Random Color page Check it out: User:LeinardoSmith/Cchanger Using the #rand extension. -- 04:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Markup Wiki Hey I thought since you like coding and making templates on wikis then how would you like a whole wiki dedicated to the code you use in the templates! Please go to the Wiki Markup Wiki to learn more! :) See you there. -- 02:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Signiture Hi! Do you know that earlier message about making a signiture like yours on this talk page? well thats what I need help with I did some of the steps like making a page that contains my want to be signiture but I don't know how to actually make it mine. so could you help me german? Vulture5510 22:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ya but is to hard to explain, is better tell me the colors and names or other things that you want in your signature and I make it like that. 16:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oops never mind I seemed to have obtained my signiture while I was waiting for your reply. As you can see my signiture was unknowingly created while I was pondering.-> 19:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) WOW you are sooo cool, sooooo many edits!-- 22:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Tanks.-- 22:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) can you help my talk page? It like... is not normal, it run on in with can you try to make it right?-- 15:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar for Bionicle Sticker Nav Thanks it was hard to find a way to make it clean and not confusing.-- 18:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey german77 Here is a template for you: -- 11:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I already have that on my user page but with different colors..-- 16:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Hello,thanks for the barnstar.-- 00:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) barnstar -- 00:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I never get to many barnstars in a week :).-- 03:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Shopnav what happened to the shop nav.?-- 00:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I just make it more width because is was getting to height.-- 03:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) oh-- 03:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I do not know if User:Mackmoron11 is on any more so I will ask you: how do I make something on the left side of the page ( my nav.)-- 03:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) You have to add something to the nav give me a minute to find the code.-- 03:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ok-- 03:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ready you have to add align:left; .-- 04:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) oh great thanks man your the best!-- 04:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) its not working! what is the code?-- 04:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) sorry never mind it working (it was me...)-- 04:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Fixed you have to add to the infobox template |Float=left I make you an example to one of your navs. Sorry for the mistake. 04:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Your "Featured Users" Ajraddatz, Kjhf, Nitecrew and I recently had a discussion at Project talk:Top Users about how you seem to "own" the page. We are not offended or angry at you, we simply believe that declarations of ownership over mainspace/project pages is not in the spirit of the wiki. I request permission to remove your name where it is tacked onto titles. Of course, if you would like to remain the owner of the page, I will be happy to move it back into userspace. Thanks for taking the time to read this. 16:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hello german I would just like to say thanks for being such a great mentor to me and for giving me a great year at the wiki.-- 22:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Game Hi I speak Spanish pretty well I lived in Argentina for a while (so if you want to talk I can talk to you in Spanish). You said when you are done with your game. Is that going to take a while? 02:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm still in my game(the second one) and I don't have to much time to talk here right now. If you want to speak to me just leave me a message here.-- 00:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) what game are you playing? -- 11:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Not playing, making I'm looking for a way to put it over the internet. 16:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Is this Age of Empires? Ajraddatz Talk 16:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You making it with C++ or a gamemaker and try Live Space. Google it. -- 04:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What are you making it with? I'm using Realm Crafter to make a game. 21:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) with java.-- 00:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) MLN Can I have your password since you are retired? No can I have it Please? 16:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett he is not on anymore. Stop spamming his talk page, if he was going to (for some crazy reason) we would give it to one of the admins to use a a bot. But he probably would just delete it if he was inactive.-- 16:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) My mln account is already given like 6 months ago and my wiki accont is mine and only mine. I will be on for one hour. 17:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Who did you give it to? ajr. 17:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I was talking about MLN. 19:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) He gave it to ajr. Welcome back! Hello! Once you get back into the swing of things here, please fill out a Project:Requests for patroller|request for patroller rights. I will grant them. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 03:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey long time no see buddy!-- 01:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) well you can see me more likely in the irc.-- 01:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) so are you going to get patrollar rights?-- 01:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) long time no see German77 [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Emm I'm not sure I just come to visit one time more to this site seeing how its going.-- 02:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *sniff* Note I hate being this critical of you, since I'm really, really happy to have you back, but please be a little more careful with the Avatars category, since some images that really are a part of the wiki end up in that category (for example, Image:VDA.gif, which is an image used in the Counter-vandalism Unit.) The Avatars category is exclusively for My LEGO Network minifigures. In the future, be sure to check "what links here" and judge for yourself. Please don't take this too seriously, since, once again, I'm overjoyed to see that you've returned. Happy editing :) 21:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Metoometoometooo welcome back! :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh I hadn't noticed you were back. Welcome back! 23:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Spanish version of this wiki? Hey German77, what is the address of the Spanish version of this wiki, the one that you're a bureaucrat on. I can't find it anywhere. Thanks, 04:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) http://www.es.mylegonetwork.wikia.com -- 02:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, that isn't it :S 03:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi You're back?!! Nice to have you back and nice to meet you!! 00:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) your back! That's great. I always wanted you back. 00:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) woa just to say hi one time more.-- 00:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) oh.); then I will play your game if you give me the link. And btw please check out Ajraddatz's idea of moving the wiki. 00:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, mind coming on the IRC for a few minutes? :) 00:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC)